1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a distribution block assembly, and more particularly, to a configurable distribution block assembly that may be configured as a distribution block or a power-ground combination block.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution blocks are used to distribute power from a single power source to multiple electronic components. For example, in high fidelity car audio systems, a single battery cable may connect a distribution block to the main power source, a car battery. A conventional distribution block separates the current from the single battery feed into various outputs to power a number of separate components, such as audio amplifiers, for example. The distribution block ensures a clean, efficient method for supplying the required power to the multiple components without the need to couple each component individually to the power source. The distribution block may thus be mounted in an area of the vehicle, for example, that allows one cable to run from the power source, which is usually in a cramped, confined engine compartment, to an easily accessible area from where the output wires may be run to the various component areas without the difficulties associated with individually wiring each component directly to the power source.
In a similar fashion, the return ground cables from a variety of electronic components may be coupled through a distribution block, for example, to a single ground cable that completes the circuit to a battery ground terminal, for example.
There exists a need for one assembly that can easily and efficiently be configured to serve the function of a conventional power distribution block, a ground return block, and/or a combination of a power distribution block and a ground return.